Desde mi Cielo
by Jearo
Summary: La muerte de Raven afecto demasiado a los Titanes. Sin embargo hay una Princesa que no puede olvidar a su compañera y mucho menos cuando esta solo aparece ante ella por viscisitudes del destino.....One Shot ShoujoAi


Desde mi Cielo

**Nota de Peligro: Bueno compañeros, jamás he puesto algo así, porque confío en el sabio juicio de mis lectores, el que sepan que mi filosofía es "Cada uno tiene la libertad de con quien compartir la almohada" así que si alguno de vosotros no les agrada la pareja, o se consideran homo fóbicos o cualquier otro termino despectivo, ignoren la pareja y solo versifiquen la calidad de escrito en un solo One Shot.**

**Notas iniciales: Saludos compañeros, tunantes, viajeros y acompañantes. Sean bienvenidos aun a pesar de que el tiempo halla pasado…He estado ausente, decadente y algo estresado.**

**La etapa universitaria es la mas hermosa de las etapas pues estudias lo que mas deseas, pero olvidas lo que mas anhelas, como ustedes mis cuatro lectores y las historias que he dejado pendientes; Como sea que fuere, la inspiración para escribir se había agotado en la ignota y recóndita alma del que mucho trabajo le acontece, sin embargo, es por algo que adoro leer los trabajos de las demás personas. **

**Buscando en la interminable red, encontré este escrito que se me hizo hermoso de leer y desear compartirlo con ustedes, este escrito ¡Oh hermanos Míos! Me hizo reconsiderar y darme algún tiempo para escribir y no olvidarme de ustedes. Además que tuvo una idea que deseaba utilizar en fics posteriores pero como no se si alcanzaría la magnitud de escribirlo por algunas cosas.**

**Será mejor olvidarme de escribir esta nota inicial tan larga y dejarles el gusto de deleitarse con tan exquisitos versos en una de las parejas que mas adoro (Starfire/Raven)**

**Nota del autor: Adapte un poco la obra maestra a los hechos de "La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos". Algo así como otro nuevo final¿Recuerdan que Starfire lloraba en el funeral? Bueno he aquí lo que pudo haber acontecido, en mi otro universo, en el Universo del final indescriptible. **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni siquiera este hermoso fic, solo deseo traducirlo para ustedes en nuestra lengua para que ustedes se deleiten igual que yo lo logre.**

**---------**

**Starfire cruzo su mano por su lindos y suaves ojos verdes, intentando con ese gesto eliminar las cristalinas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se tiro en la cama, giro su mirada a la pared y abrazo un felpudo peluche parecido a una gran gallina.**

**Su pecho se contorsionaba de dolor por la bella alma que había sido sacrificada para eliminar a Malchior. **

**Starfire no podía entenderlo, en su mente las tribulaciones no lograban comprender que había pasado….Malchior había sido eliminado…" ¿Por qué Raven tenia que haberse ido también?" Se preguntaba con tristeza mientras unos cristales recorrían su cuello.**

**Raven –Sollozo Starfire- Yo lo siento mucho-. **

**¿De que? – Fue la respuesta etérea en el cuarto- Malchior muerto. Libre ahora…**

**Starfire giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado – Pero tu moriste también-.**

**En el cuarto de la Tamareana se respiraba la melancolía de haber perdido a su compañera, habían pasado dos semanas después del funeral. Las palabras del caballero de la noche no habían servido de nada….**

**Si –Replico una transparente imagen de Raven- Cuerpo Si. Alma No**

**La bella alienígena volteo su cabeza lenta y suavemente, observo por un momento la hermosa figura de su compañera caída. Le vio los ojos, la mirada, su cuerpo….No pudo soportarlo, unas lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.**

**La transparente y pálida cara de Raven parecía difuminada, pero sus ojos se observaban con gran claridad y parecían estar enfocados en las aguas amargas de Starfire.**

**¿Por mi?-.**

**La princesa respiro un poco agitada **

– **Te extraño MUCHO Raven-. **

**Una mano fantasmagórica señalo el extraño peluche que Starfire sostenía**

**Lo guardaste…-.**

**Como si fuera lo que mas amara en el mundo, Starfire abrazo la gallina con una ternura, esta respondió con un sonido de hule y dio la respuesta de Starfire.**

**Si…-.**

**Por un momento, la figura de Raven se quedo viendo el objeto y a la hermosa mujer que tenia frente suyo, la melancolía entro en su mente pro un momento, tuvo que mirar a otro lado y hacer la mas obvia de las preguntas.**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por qué no? –respondió la alienígena con firmeza en sus palabras pero con esa extraña mezcolanza de tristeza y alegría – Es lo único que me recuerda a ti. Los chicos querían tirarlo igual que las demás cosas….ellos no me creían que aun estuvieras…Aquí –Dijo la alienígena mientras sollozaba un poco mas y su mirada se volvía algo furiosa-.**

**En consecuencia a esta actitud, el fantasma de Raven se acerco un poco mas a donde se encontraba Starfire, hasta quedar a no mas de unos cuantos pasos de su cama.**

**No te enojes con ellos-.**

**Starfire seco algunas lagrimas, quería parecer valiente, dejo la gallina al otro lado y se sentó en la cama. **

**¿Por qué no te les apareces a ellos Raven¿Por qué solo a mi?-. **

**El fantasma de Raven levanto su mano, toco la parte que seria su corazón, señalo a Starfire y por fin articulo la palabra clave en todo este extraño sueño.**

**Vinculo…-.**

**La Tamaraneana se acerco mas al fantasma de Raven, deseaba tocarla, sentirla de nuevo, trato de tomar la mano de la extraña figura, pero esta paso rozando…No sintió nada mas que una extraña sensación de calor recorriendo su cuerpo y mente. Volvió a poner su mano sobre la cama y confundida con una tempestad de emociones se recostó, sollozando mas fuerte y mas doloroso…**

**No. No mas lagrimas-.**

**Starfire dejo de sollozar por un instante para oír bien a su amiga.**

**¿Co-Como?-.**

**Raven negó con su cabeza**

**No mas…-.**

**Starfire se levanto de nuevo, observo la gran gallina y volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con mas fuerza, tratando de que sus labios se pegaran a lo afelpado de esta y pudieran tapar sus gritos de desesperación, impotencia y dolor. Lo hizo por un rato y volvió a mirar la extraña figura de Raven tan cerca de su cama. Extrañas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo en busca de respuestas, y en vez de eso solo dudas y mas confusiones chocaban con su mente. **

**¡Pero te extraño Raven!-.**

**Sonríe-.**

**¿¡Por qué!? –Dijo la princesa con las lagrimas secas y vacías mientras veía los restos de su amiga –¡Me siento miserable sin ti, Raven.¿¡Cómo puedo sonreír sabiendo que no estas aquí!? **

**Estoy aquí. Sonríe-.**

**¡Raven!-.**

**Sonríe-.**

**Raven no tuvo que replicar de nuevo. Ella conocía a su amiga bastante bien. **

**Starfire finalmente trato de alejar toda su tristeza, su dolor, su sufrimiento. Se alejo de ellos por un momento y se esmero en poner una pequeña sonrisa.**

**El espectro la miro a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura. (La primera y verdadera emoción que Raven demostraba abiertamente sin que se convirtiera en la llamada "Happy") **

**Bonita con Sonrisa-.**

**Starfire se sorprendió un poco, se olvido de su sufrimiento y volvió a sentarse en la cama.**

**¿Raven?-.**

**Lo dije. Libre ahora.-.**

**La alienígena se quedo en silencio por un tiempo, tratando de procesar a la nueva Raven libre de ataduras. La miro con esos ojos esmeraldas..,**

…**¿De verdad me crees bonita Raven?-.**

**El fantasma movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.**

**No Bonita. Hermosa-.**

**Las palabras dichas por la fantasma traspasaron su corazón como una saeta dando a la diana. Abrazo el muñeco de nuevo y con el mas y único entusiasmo que solo un amante puede ofrecer a su prometida. Lo abrazo con mucha intensidad, tratando de contener todas las lagrimas que aun el faltaban por llorar.**

**Te amo Raven -Murmuro Starfire mientras apretaba mas el muñeco contra si-. Siempre te ame. Siempre estuviste ahí para mi. Te lo hubiese dicho antes que…te lo hubiera dicho en verdad, pero tu….Moriste-.**

_**Te amo- **_**Hizo eco el fantasma-**_** Siempre te ame-. **_

**Raven movió su mano de nuevo con una calidez y ternura nunca antes vista, hizo la mímica de tratar de acariciar el cabello de Starfire, pasarlo tras su cabeza, hizo mímica de tocar su cuello y en un instante…Desapareció. **

**Starfire se sorprendió un poco al sentir por un momento una calida sensación en su cuello. Llorar no arreglaría nada para la fantasma…así que solo volteo su cabeza.**

**Perdóname-.**

**¿Por qué?-.**

**Para respuesta de Starfire, la fantasma intento tocar la cara de Starfire y su mano solo la traspaso. **

**No puedo Tocar. Perdóname-.**

**No es tu culpa que no te encuentres aquí…-. Dijo Starfire con tristeza-.**

**Estoy aquí… -insistió la hechicera-.**

**Eso quisiera….-.**

_**Siempre estuviste ahí para mi. Siempre te ame. Recordó las palabras la hechicera…-.**_

**Starfire volteo a ver a la dama oscura a la cara, miro como al recordar las mismas palabras de Raven, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se distinguía de su cara.**

**¿Tu… me amas¿Raven?-.**

**Siempre- Repitió el espíritu-.**

**La Tamaraneana golpeo con su palmas la cama y a manera de queja preguntó.**

**¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-.**

**Trigon –Respondió tranquilamente Raven- Malchior. Azar…-.**

**Starfire se quedo cabizbaja. Raven hace mucho había compartido con ella su mas privada vida, le había contado a ella sobre su planeta natal "Azarath" le contó su vida en ese desolado mundo y le contó de cómo su mentora, Azar, le obligaba en duras pruebas y labores a mantener sus emociones reprimidas por miedo a que su padre, Trigon, pudiese utilizarlas en su contra. Pero había fallado, fallo en no olvidar a Trigon y fallo en no proteger a Raven de la muerte con Malchior.**

**Raven sintió todos esos sentimientos en Starfire y se alejo de la habitación, pareciera que flotara y casi desaparecía de ella.**

**¡No te vayas Raven¡Por Favor! Yo….te necesito-.**

**El espectro miro silenciosamente.**

**Estaré-.**

**Starfire sonrió de forma forzosa. Miro la Sombra de Raven un momento y luego volteo la mirada, para ser sinceros, Starfire no podía soportar mirarla en esa forma.**

**Siento desprecio. Aquí estoy. No me iré-.**

**La Princesa se atraganto un poco y sollozo**

**¿Tenias que morir?-.**

**Raven no respondió.**

**¡Raven! – Grito Starfire con su boca llena de lagrimas- ¿¡Porque tuviste que morir!?-.**

**Destino –Respondió el espectro- Tenia que morir-.**

**¿Pero porque?-.**

**Destino –pronuncio de nuevo el espíritu- Azar-.**

**La mención de ese nombre provoco una oleada de odio en la Tamaraneana. El único vestigio de su compañera se estremeció ligeramente, se desvaneció aplazado por la repentina aparición de esa fuerte emoción. Starfire se dio cuenta del error.**

**Pero antes de que pudiese disculparse, antes de que ni siquiera pudiera expulsar una pequeña gota de odio de su sistema. El espíritu desapareció.**

**Starfire dejo salir un lamento rompecorazones, llorando fuerte, mas fuerte y mas amargo por el perdón, llorando porque la hechicera volviera con ella. Su respiración se volvió agitada por la sensación, miro hacia una vacía pared y aulló lo mas fuerte que pudo en su lengua nativa**

**¡****Acualitiliztli, X´Hal¿¡Por qué me abandonaste!? –y sus lagrimas carcomían el piso de tan acidas que se encontraban en aquel momento-.**

**¿Starfire?-.**

**La princesa miro hacia abajo y se controlo un poco.**

**¿Raven?-.**

**Robin suspiro**

**Mira Star, lo siento. Todos lo sentimos…de verdad…No me gusta que te estés lastimando a ti sola. Odio verte en este estado. Solo quiero que sepas y que entiendas que Raven tomo su decisión-.**

**¡RAVEN NO DECIDIO NADA! – Refunfuño Starfire- Azar lo hizo. Ella convirtió a MI Raven en una mártir. – Sus dientes se frotaron entre si con una furia incontrolable y hablando con un veneno tal que no era digno de una princesa - **_**H'tal bkt'r**_**.- Insulto finalmente en su lengua materna-.**

**Starfire…-.**

**¡Raven no tenia que morir!-.**

**No estoy aquí para decir lo contrario – Comenzó Robin diciendo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la alienígena. Mientras tanto, los ojos esmeraldas de la princesa se clavaron en los del joven maravilla –Sabia que la amabas Star- Los ojos de la princesa brillaron con intensidad –Todos lo hicimos- Y Starfire bajo de nuevo la cabeza, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba – Pero ella no se ha ido Star- De nuevo los ojos de Starfire brillaron – Ella estará en nuestros corazones, mantendremos viva su memoria, no dejaremos que desaparezca-.**

**La princesa rió entre dientes, suspiro y no dijo nada mas. **

**Robin entendió el mensaje, le dio unas palmadas a Starfire en la espalda y se alejo lentamente. **

**Tan pronto como Richard se fue, Starfire puso sus manos en su cara y lloro hasta que se durmió.**

…………

…………

**Cuando se volvió a despertar, el cuarto se encontraba totalmente en tinieblas. Le tomo un momento a Starfire para darse cuenta que se encontraba en medio de la noche y que no poseía mas lagrimas que compartir. Con un corazón duro, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, salir de su cuarto y caminar por el pasillo.**

**Una brisa acaricio su cara con tranquilidad… ¿Raven?**

**No. Starfire lo comprendió de inmediato. Alguien había dejado la ventana abierta.**

**Camino un poco mas hacia la sala de juegos pausadamente, encontró la ventana que estaba abierta y cuyo aire le recordaba a Raven, pero en vez de cerrarla se dispuso a volar y subir a la azotea.**

**Observo aquel mítico lugar, era el preferido de Raven para meditar, y cuando alzo la vista distinguió una figura encapuchada. Una amalgama entre alegría y emoción recorrió su cuerpo y se quedo observando como la luna iluminaba la silueta. No lo dudo y voló tan rápido como pudo a lo mas alto de la torre titán, se detuvo con gracia en el piso y corrió hacia la sombra con aparente alegría.**

**Para su desgracia, solo era Robin.**

**¡Star! –Sonrió su líder- ¿Estas mejor?**

**Lo estaba-. Y se miro los pies con tremenda tristeza-.**

**Eso es bueno –asintió su líder- Ya nos estábamos preocupando por ti –El joven petirrojo miro a la luna, y luego observo a Starfire- ¿Es una hermosa noche cierto? – Miro los ojos serenos y melancólicos de Starfire- ¿Quieres compañía? –El silencio delato la respuesta de la princesa y cuando Robin se alejaba toco su hombro y le susurro- Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti-.**

**Automáticamente la bella dama naranja asintio, aunque muy en el fondo algo había muerto por ese joven. Si hubiese podido llorar con el lo hubiese hecho, pero ella ya no tenia ni la energía, ni las lagrimas para hacerlo. Lentamente se sentó observando a la luna, y viendo como ella vigilaba al frío océano de Jump City.**

**Ahí para ti –Sonó una voz dulce y familiar para Starfire-.**

**Rápidamente girando la cabeza busco sin respuesta alguna sombra o figura que le pareciera familiar a lo que ella tanto amaba -¿Raven?- Se puso en posición fetal -¿Eres tu Raven?-.**

**No hubo respuesta.**

**¡Lo siento mucho Raven! – Grito la joven a la oscuridad- ¡Por favor perdóname¡No estaba enojada contigo¡Jamás lo estaría!**

**Silencio…**

**Raven –suplico la bella dama- Por favor….Te amo. No quise que te fueras-.**

"**Te amo" se oyó a las espaldas de la Princesa.**

**Tenia miedo de voltear, no quería mirar que no hubiese Raven, que solo existiera la oscuridad. Sabe que no podría soportar otra vez el dolor.**

**No quise que te fueras-.**

**¿Raven?-.**

**¿Starfire?**

**Raven¿En verdad eres tu?**

**Si…No –En ese instante Starfire sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho –Aquí y no. Muerta. Viva. Muchas cosas. Nada….Raven-.**

**La Tamaraneana respiro muy hondo, se paro y se volteo para encontrarse a pocas pulgadas de Raven. Tan juntas y tan distantes, dolía mucho que sus labios se encontraran cerca y no se pudieran besar.**

**Algún día… -Sonrió Raven cuando sintió lo mismo que su compañera-.**

**¿A que te refieres? –Arqueo el ojo con gran curiosidad-.**

**Necesito cuerpo. Alma desaparece.**

**No…no entiendo Raven…**

**La Dama del resplandor oscuro, ahora siendo solo una aparición hizo con su mano un gesto de que tomara la de Starfire. La miro a los ojos con ternura y con amor hablo.**

**¿Me aceptas?-.**

**La Alienígena no pudo mas que sostener un poco el aliento, sus ojos se llenaron de una pureza esperanzadora. Esa propuesta caía como agua en el desierto. **

**¿Cómo?-. Y en sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron mas verdes que nunca.**

**Confía- Raven de nuevo gesticulo con su mano el movimiento de tomar la de Starfire.**

**Lo haré Raven. ¡Lo hago!-.**

**Starfire acerco su mano a la suya con tranquilidad y esperanza renovada. Al tocar la mano del fantasma, sintió un calor inexplicable, una calidez y ternura únicas que recorrieron toda su piel empezando desde sus dedos. Todo ese sentimiento se fue fundiendo con su cuerpo y se comenzó a rodear de una intensa y bella luz…**

**Cuando la luz desapareció, la Tamaraneana puso su mano en el corazón, sintiéndose liberada y alegre de sentir de nuevo todo en paz. Ella tenia a Raven de vuelta, y mas que eso: Ellas eran uno solo. Aunque Raven lo supiera o no, según las leyes del planeta Tamaran, ellas eran Pareja; desde el momento en que sus espíritus colapsaron tomaron sus votos en silencio. Y fue entonces, mas que en alguna otra ocasión, cuando Starfire por fin pudo decir con gran sinceridad todo lo que ella sentía.**

**Siempre te voy a amar, Raven-.**

**Y yo a ti, Starfire –Replico con ternura Raven- Siempre-.**

**No hubo mas que decir aquella noche, la luz de la luna ilumino el bello momento y finalmente se decidió a quedarse callada. Viendo a las dos amantes, a dos corazones que jamás perdieron al esperanza de encontrarse en el universo sin quererlo.**

**Todos buscamos a alguien con quien compartir nuestras vidas, alguien que por encima de todo te quiera, a alguien a quien amar. Eres afortunada si encuentras esa clase de amor, mucha gente no lo logra, aún uniéndose a una persona siguen sin tenerlo y simplemente renuncian a ello. Se resignan a la soledad compartida. Cualquiera hubiera deseado tropezar en su camino con una persona como tú, un alma que de todo a cambio de nada, una persona tan perfecta, gracias al destino que te puso en mi camino que quiso que ese cualquiera fuera YO.**

**Notas Finales: Bueno mis cuatro queridos lectores, hemos llegado al fin de este One-Shot inspiracional para mi de volver a escribir.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, el desasosiego, peor he regresado, no como antes en mi tiempo libre. Al menos, no hasta que inicien las Vagaciones, peor por el momento tratare de subir capitulso de mis fics pasados y empezar unoq ue otro nuevo.**

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo de tarea dos cosas.**

**Primero: El que me pueda decir de a quien pertenece la Historia.**

**Segundo: He aquí una paradoja. **

**De una de msi tantas historias para mi deleite personal saque esta…. Observen con atención.**

- La diferencia entre nosotros dos no es mucha ni es poca, sin embargo entre nosotros se esconde un secreto- la sonrisa de Jearo mostraba risa burlona.

- Uno de nosotros dos, de los que tienes enfrente es el engañador y el otro es un cordero. El es un mentiroso -guiño el ojo Matt

- En realidad...El -señalo Jearo a Matt- Es el mentiroso-.

- Puedes hacernos solo una pregunta, pero tendras que decidir por ti misma...¿Quien esta mintiendote? Escoge rapido pequeña, la mujer que buscas se aleja cada vez mas de este laberinto...

La Viajera se quedo dudando por unos momentos...¿Como resolveria ese paradoja?

**Quien logre, ya sea, adivinar la paradoja o en cuyo caso, decirme quien es el autor y como se llama la historia del Fic Original.**

**Se llevara una galleta gratis y una historia de lo que ellos mismas decidan. Me siento generoso.**

**Sin mas que decir. Y promocionando mi pagina**

**(www) (ecosdel5sol) (creatuforo) (com) Ya lo saben, despues de kada parentesis va un punto **

**se despide su humilde servidor y su mas sincero admirador de todos ustedes. Lectores**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente escrito-**


End file.
